Lost and Found
by eatatjoes4
Summary: Elizabeth is killed.  Don't worry  all is not as it seems and this really is a Liason fic.
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found

Author's note: Don't own 'em. If I did, I wouldn't be working retail.

Summary: Elizabeth is killed. Don't worry-all is not as it seems and this is very much a Liason fic.

Chapter 1: Losing Elizabeth

Elizabeth Spencer stepped from the elevator into the parking garage. It was late and the place was deserted. Just like she felt, old and empty. Would there ever be day when she wasn't wishing for what she couldn't have? She allowed herself the luxury of thinking about Jason Morgan as she approached her car. The distraction was a fatal mistake.

There was a man leaning against her sedan. She didn't see him until she was just ten feet away. He smiled and she stopped. He began walking and she turned back toward the elevators.

She ran, but he was faster. She struggled, but he was stronger. In those last precious moments, she was too scared to even scream.

Diane Miller woke early, ready to face whatever problems Sonny Corinthos threw her way. Being his attorney might pay well, very well actually, but it was easily the most demanding job she had ever had.

She turned the TV on as the coffee machine did its magic. The news anchor was looking appropriately concerned. Diane huffed and raised the remote to change channels when she heard a familiar name.

"_Elizabeth Spencer was a nurse at General Hospital and apparently on her way home. Two small sons and her estranged husband, Port Charles Police Detective Lucky Spencer, survive her. Viewers may recall that Mrs. Spencer was a key defense witness in alleged mobster Jason Morgan's murder trial last summer. Police insiders are now speculating that her affair with Morgan is the most likely motive for her murder."_

Diane sank down into the couch. She truly liked Elizabeth. Those poor boys! Shaking her head, Diane rose and quickly dressed. She needed to see Jason immediately.

Jason was running late. He needed to go over last month's invoices at the office. Then there was still the issue of Zacchara and Trevor Lansing. Sonny wasn't thinking straight and that left Jason to make the tough calls. As he rushed down the stairs, he tripped over a pair of Lulu's tennis shoes. When did he agree to open up a daycare?

The knock startled him. He wanted to ignore it but Spinelli was already crossing the living room. "Greetings, Stone Cold!"

Jason grunted and turned his attention to the files on his desk.

Spinelli opened the door and smiled. "Ah, the Courtroom Contessa! Please, enter our humble abode."

Diane frowned at the young man. Where did he come up with this crap? Before she could say anything, she saw Jason and remembered the reason for her visit. "Spinelli, upstairs NOW."

Spinelli nodded and retreated silently. Jason arched an eyebrow. "Can you come do that every morning?"

Diane set her briefcase on the desk and removed some files. "I take it you haven't heard?"

Jason went very still. "Heard what?" Had Elizabeth lost custody of their son to Lucky? He paid that judge good money to ensure a favorable decision.

Diane drew a deep breath. "There was an accident, well, not really an accident. I thought the police would have been here by now."

"Is Sonny okay?"

"He's fine," Diane quickly answered. "It's Elizabeth."

Jason turned and walked over to the fireplace. "She's not…" He couldn't say the words. He couldn't even think them.

"I'm so sorry, Jason. She was found in her car this morning."

Jason braced his hands on the mantle and hung his head. "How?"

Diane felt a tear slide down her cheek. She swiped it away. "Preliminary autopsy indicates that she was strangled. She was then placed in the car and it was set on fire."

Jason quickly faced the attorney. "How can they be sure it's her? Just because it's her car…"

"It's her, Jason. Her ID and jewelry were on her. A forensic dentist is confirming by x-ray. Again, Jason, I'm sorry."

Jason stared at the couch. He didn't want to think about her burned body. He wanted to remember her curled up in his arms, laughing and smiling.

Diane continued speaking. "There's more. With the divorce, I encouraged Elizabeth to make a will. She did." Diane held out an envelope. "Call me. I'll handle this however you want.

Jason took it. In Elizabeth's delicate handwriting was his name. He didn't hear the door close behind Diane. He turned the envelope over several times before opening it.

_Jason,_

_First, I love you. I'm so thankful that you were part of my life and that we created Jake together. I told myself that Jake could live with your absence as long as he had me. If you're reading this, then that's no longer true. Please consider claiming him. Diane has two wills. One gives custody of both Cameron and Jake to my grandmother. But the other gives it to you. I want you to raise my sons, Jason. I understand that nothing has changed; your life is still and will always be dangerous. I trust you to make the right decision for me, for them._

_I love you,_

_Elizabeth_

Jason sank to the carpet. The world had tilted off its axis.

There was more knocking at the door but Jason didn't hear it. Spinelli bounded down the stairs and answered without even seeing his friend.

"Law-abiding ones!" He glanced from Mac Scorpio to Cruz Rodriguez. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Jason stood. "They're here to see me." 

"Stone Cold! I thought you left."

"Spinelli, you need to leave. Go find Diane and tell her, tell her I said yes."

Spinelli nodded. "And the…"

"Just go and tell her!" Jason rarely lost his patience with the computer whiz these days but today was different. Today, everything was different. Spinelli fled and the two other men closed the door behind him.

Mac cleared his throat. "You obviously know about Elizabeth Spencer."

Jason nodded, unwilling to share his grief.

Rodriguez pulled out a notepad. "So, where were you around three this morning?" 

Jason's jaw dropped. "You think I did this?"

Mac raised a hand. "It's procedure. You know the drill, Morgan."

Jason wanted to punch them both. A fight suited his current mood. "I was here."

"Alone?"

Jason sighed. "Spinelli and Lulu were here. They can tell you."

Rodriguez continued to probe. "Look, we know you have, had, a thing for Liz. So, maybe somebody is sending you a message. Anybody trying to move in on you and Corinthos?"

"No," Sonny answered firmly from the doorway. "We know nothing about this except what my lawyer saw on the news."

Jason was relieved to see his partner. Mac and Cruz were not.

Mac shook his head. "Sonny, we're just trying to figure out how a sweet woman like Elizabeth ended up dead in a parking garage. If either of you cared, you'd help us out."

Sonny motioned to the detective. "Have your boy wait outside, Mac."

Mac gestured for an unhappy Cruz to leave. Once the door closed, the police commissioner spoke. "Okay, what do you know?"

Sonny leaned in the other man's face. "I know that is personal and we will handle it."

Mac laughed. "You're kidding me, right? There's no way I'm going to sit back and let you 'handle it.' Elizabeth was married to one of my detectives. That makes this personal for me, too."

Jason had reached his limit. "Lucky has no claim on Elizabeth. They were finished a long time ago."

Mac turned to face him. "Their divorce was not final. They share a son. Sounds like a claim to me."

Jason closed his eyes. Before he could speak, Sonny jumped in. "Mac, you either stand aside or we'll shove you out of the way. This is our business."

Mac's eyes widened. "Are you threatening me?" 

Sonny did not blink. "I'm stating a fact."

With a final look at Jason, Mac left.

Sonny wrapped his arms around his best friend and Jason finally lost it. He cried for Elizabeth, for the life they wanted but could never have, for their son and for Cameron. Mostly, he cried for himself. Without her, the world was an empty place.

Two hours later, Diane returned. She took in Jason's red eyes and fisted hands. She traded concerned looks with Sonny.

"Jason, if you want this, then we should move quickly. I have Elizabeth's will and the paternity test results. You need to claim those boys from Audrey before Lucky gets the chance."

Sonny pursed his lips. "How do we know that he doesn't already have them?"

Diane smiled. "Because he's still at the police station. Sooner or later, and unfortunately for us probably sooner, Commissioner Scorpio will convince him to leave. Jason, you need to have physical custody of the boys before then."

Jason nodded, suddenly very anxious to hold his son. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Losing Jake

Jason softly laid his hand on his small son's chest. The baby slept on unaware of the horrible events of the last twenty-four hours. It had been the worst day of Jason's life.

Sonny had men investigating Elizabeth's death. Jason trusted his boss to find out who did this. He would wait, at least for now.

Diane had been at her best when they arrived at Audrey's home to get the boys. The older woman had been shocked but Diane had pulled out another letter from Elizabeth and Audrey had unhappily allowed Jason to take Cameron and Jake without a scene.

Lucky had been another story altogether. He arrived at Elizabeth's house less than an hour later, angrily demanding that Jason leave. He insisted that the paternity results had been doctored and that Elizabeth would never have wanted either of her sons being raised by a mobster.

Alexis soon produced a court order for a DNA test. Jason consented, knowing that the end would be the same. He was Jake's father and, if a little saliva from his son was needed to get rid of Lucky, it was a small price to pay.

Jason left his son and entered Cameron's room. The small boy had cried for his mother at bedtime. Jason knew it wouldn't be the last time. He wondered briefly if he was doing the right thing. Jake could adjust. Could Cam? Would he one day hate Jason for taking him from the only father he had ever known?

Jason sighed and moved down the hall into Elizabeth's room. Her pajamas were tossed on the unmade bed. She must have been running late yesterday when she left for work. A half-empty water bottle sat on the nightstand alongside a picture of Cam, Jake, and Audrey.

A newspaper was sticking out from under the bed. He picked it up and read the headline declaring his own innocence. The picture accompanying the story showed the two of them embracing outside the courtroom.

He sank onto the bed. She was really gone. He wanted to hop on his bike and ride until Port Charles was nothing but a memory. He wanted to lie down and wrap himself in her scent on the sheets. He wanted to hold Jake and never let go.

He wanted her back. Why had they wasted the chance to be together? He remembered feeling that letting her go was the only way to keep her safe. What if he hadn't? If she had guards driving her around, would she still be alive? There were no guarantees. Sonny had been just feet away from Lily when she was killed.

He could have protected her better. The guilt overwhelmed him and he rushed into her bathroom to vomit. Leaning back on the tub, he could clearly see her cluttered counter. Her makeup, perfume, and hairbrush were right there waiting for her return. Jason placed a hand over his eyes. She wasn't coming home.

He spent the rest of the night on that floor.

The day of Elizabeth's funeral was suitably rainy. Jason held Jake while Cameron sat with Emily and Audrey. The minister said all the wonderful things one expects to hear at a funeral but it meant nothing to Jason. All that mattered was that she was gone and he was still here.

As the dirt covered her coffin, he alone remained vigil. Carly had gently taken Jake from him and whispered that they would be at the house. That woman never ceased to surprise Jason. Instead of reading him the riot act for not telling her about his son, she had been supportive and understanding. Emily had spent much time with the boys, helping smooth over the transition. Jason knew he owed them both.

Lucky had not shown up for the funeral, which suited Jason fine. Sam had stood beside Nikolas and tried to make eye contact. Jason had ignored her. Today was about Elizabeth.

He hadn't realized he had been hoping for a miracle until the dentist confirmed that the body from the car matched Elizabeth's dental records. Even with all the evidence, he still found it hard to believe that Elizabeth was in that grave. It seemed impossible that her soft skin was burnt beyond recognition or that her beautiful hair was singed away.

As darkness fell, Jason finally said good-bye and went home to his sons.

Lucky arrived at the house early the next morning with the DNA results. Jason had not believed he could hurt worse until Lucky announced that he was Jake's father and had taken the baby. Cameron had watched and cried as he was left behind.

Jason picked Cam up, pacing the floors until the boy calmed down and fell asleep.

Questions circle around in his mind so fast that he couldn't keep up. Was the original paternity test really wrong? How was that possible? Or did someone alter these results? Could Lucky be that vindictive? Was Sam somehow involved? What would Elizabeth want him to do now?

Sonny leaned over his desk and spoke slowly so that the excitable computer geek would understand. "I want to know the names of everyone involved in that damn DNA test. I want to know their secrets. You're gonna find out for me, right?"

Spinelli gulped. "Yes, Mr. Corinthos, sir."

When the boy sat staring at him, Sonny threw out his hands. "NOW!"

Spinelli ran from the office.

Sonny sat down in his chair. He knew his focus should be on finding the killer but something about the whole paternity thing felt wrong. Jake was Jason's son. He knew it in his gut.

Jason made Cameron some macaroni and cheese for lunch. They colored and played with his Chugging Charlie trains. They went outside and played in the falling leaves.

Jason listened as Cam jabbered about his mother and brother. He patiently answered all the boy's questions about what had happened and what would happen next. He promised to always be there, to always protect Cam. By bedtime, Cameron was still sad but he seemed to have found some comfort.

Jason knew no peace. Losing Jake so soon after losing Elizabeth had broken him. He went through the motions for Cam but his soul was dried up.

Carly wrapped her arms around him from behind. He hadn't heard her arrival. "Carly…"

"Shhh. You don't have to say anything or feel a certain way. I just want to be here with you."

Jason nodded and turned to hold her. "I loved her."

"I know, Jase."

Around midnight, Jason began talking. He didn't know where the words came from.

"Elizabeth always accepted me, never tried to change me. And Jake, Carly, he's so amazing. He smiles and it reaches all the way to his toes. He definitely has her personality. He's so good-natured. She said he had my eyes and my smile." Jason paused to swipe at his moist eyes. "Every time I held him, I knew he was mine. I felt it. I don't understand." He sighed. "I don't understand any of this."

Carly sniffed, her own tears flowing freely. "Neither do I."

He looked over at her. "Who are you and where's my friend?"

She feigned insult. "I don't know what you mean."

"By now, you should be plotting revenge. You know, one of those really terrible plans where I have to come bail you out."

Carly laughed. "My plans are not terrible!" As he shook his head, she stood up. "Okay, it's like this. I love you and you need me here now. So here I am. No strings attached."

Jason rose and hugged her again. "Thank you."

Elizabeth opened her eyes. Another day in hell greeted her. For the last week, she had been imprisoned in this windowless room. Her only human contacts were two silent men who brought a picnic basket each morning containing food for the day. Neither spoke and one always kept a gun pointed in her direction.

"Jason, where are you?" she whispered, believing with all her being that he was looking for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Finding Elizabeth

Jason drug himself out of bed at the sound of Cameron's cries. It had happened every night this month. The small boy was not even awake. His nightmares were just so intense that his body reacted.

As he caressed his new son's hair, he was again struck by how much this child resembled his mother. Cameron had Elizabeth's hair, her smile, and her eyes. He even moved like her. Having Cam around kept Jason going. The constant reminder that she had loved him and trusted him was all he had left. It had to be enough.

As Cameron settled back into a deep, peaceful sleep, Jason couldn't help leaning over to kiss his forehead. A thundering knock startled both of them. Cam began crying again and Jason wanted to punch whoever was at the door. Lifting Cam, he quickly made his way downstairs.

Jason opened the front door ready to fight but the looks on Sonny and Spinelli's faces stopped him. Why were they grinning like fools?

Sonny pushed past him. Spinelli followed, talking fast. "Stone Cold, you will never believe what Mr. Corinthos Sir and I have discovered. It's amazing! I mean, to think that Fair Elizabeth…"

"Spinelli!" Sonny lowered his voice. "Why don't you take Cameron upstairs while Jason and I talk?"

Spinelli grinned and reached for the toddler, who held out his arms to his favorite playmate. "So, Small Prodigy of Fair Elizabeth, how about those trains?"

Jason waited until the two were upstairs before raising an eyebrow at his boss. "It's 2:15 in the morning. What's so important?"

Sonny sat down on Elizabeth's couch. It still didn't feel like Jason's home to him. Perhaps that would all change soon. "I had the geek doing some research, you know, DNA and the like." Jason ran a hand through his hair as Sonny continued. "I wish I could tell you what you want to hear but there's nothing yet."

Jason squeezed his eyes shut. "Drop it. Please."

Sonny bit his lip. "Can't. Won't. That baby is yours."

"Sonny, we've been over this. The paternity test was wrong. Lucky's the father."

Sonny stood again. "Okay, okay."

"You'll drop it?"

"For now," Sonny promised. "Besides, your little friend found something far more interesting."

Jason glanced toward the upstairs. He could hear Cam's giggle and knew he was in for a long day with a sleepy kid. He should have told Spinelli to put him back to bed.

Sonny couldn't hold it in any longer. "Jason, six weeks ago someone broke into Dr. Weinstein's office."

Not realizing the significance of that statement, Jason motioned for Sonny to continue. "And?"

"Dr. Weinstein was Elizabeth's dentist."

Jason's eyes widened. "Was anything taken?"

"The files were rummaged through but nothing seemed to be taken."

Jason's heart began racing. "But someone could have been tampering with them, with Elizabeth's?"

Sonny nodded. "Look, I wouldn't bring this to you unless I had a little more."

"Is she alive?"

"I think so."

Jason could not go back to sleep after they left. Spinelli had come back down babbling about surveillance videos and how one man appeared to have been at both the break-in at the dental office and the parking garage the night Elizabeth died. Only she may not be dead.

Could she really be alive? Where was she? Was she waiting for him to find her? He wanted to tamper down his hopes so it would hurt less when nothing came from this. But deep inside, his joy was fighting to be released. He agreed with Sonny.

Elizabeth was alive.

Thirty-eight days if they were bringing that damn basket once every day. Elizabeth wanted to keep hope alive but the truth was starting to sink in. She was a captive here and Jason couldn't find her. She knew he must have been going insane with worry. What she wouldn't give to have him wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be fine.

Surely by now he had claimed Jake. Perhaps he even had Cameron with him. The thought of returning home to her three guys was truly the only thing keeping her going.

They would ooh and ahh over Jake as he took his last bottle and stroke his soft cheeks as they laid him in his crib. Then they would read Cameron a couple of bedtime stories and kiss his forehead. Finally they would close their bedroom door to the rest of the world and spent delicious hours lost in each other's body.

Elizabeth took several deep breaths. Jason would find her. He always did.

Sam laughed at the baby's attempts to suck his big toe. "Lucky, he's just about got it. You have to see this!"

Lucky came from the kitchen carrying two cans of soda, which he sat on the coffee table. "Hey, Jake, whatcha doing there?"

Jacob paused in his efforts to smile at his father. Lucky couldn't help but pick him up.

Sam smiled. How did her angry revenge plot turn into her dream come true? A good man, a beautiful baby; her life was just about perfect.

The doorbell drew their attention. Sam kissed Lucky's cheek. "I got it." She opened the door to see Nikolas. Her cousin had dark circles under his eyes and seemed to have lost weight. "Hey! You haven't been around much lately. We miss you."

Nik's attention was on Lucky and Jake. "They look good together."

Sam followed his gaze. "Yeh, my two Prince Charmings."

Lucky called out. "Uncle Nikolas is here, Jake. Can you show him that tooth you're working on?" The baby obediently smiled revealing his slightly swollen gums. Lucky laughed. "Thankfully, he's not grouchy with it. He really has the best temperament."

Nik agreed. "He's a good kid."

Sam thought Nikolas might want to talk to Lucky alone so she took the baby from Lucky and went upstairs. She wasn't normally that accommodating but these days her life was too good not to be.

Lucky watched them until they were out of sight and turned to his brother. "Spill."

Nik shook his head. "I've got nothing that needs spilling."

Lucky placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Yes, you do. I know you. So, get it out. You'll feel better."

Nikolas debated his next move. He just wanted his brother to be happy. Jake made that possible. None of his actions seemed unforgivable, as long as they never came out. "I just wanted to see my nephew."

Lucky let it go. After all, how bad could it be?

From the information gathered by Spinelli and Sonny's other men, the man in the video was identified as Richard Marconi. He had last been seen in Faith Roscoe's employ. Jason found him two nights later and followed him for several hours. Marconi had spent most of the evening at a brothel formerly owned by Lorenzo Alcazar.

Jason knew that Faith and Alcazar had connections. But they were both dead. What was Marconi up to and more importantly who was he working for now?

Near dawn, Marconi left the whorehouse and drove to a house in a small neighboring town. Another man met him at the door and the two disappeared inside.

Jason had promised to call Sonny but now all he could think was that she might be in that house. Checking his gun, he left his car and edged around the house. Marconi and his friend were in the kitchen packing food into a picnic basket. Jason furrowed his brows.

When they disappeared into what was apparently the basement, he picked the lock on the back door and followed. He just managed to hide behind some boxes when they came by him. Once the upstairs door was closed, Jason began investigating the direction from which they came. He quickly found a locked door and his heartbeat raced. This was it. She was here. He knew it.

Listening for the two men and hearing nothing, Jason made fast work of the lock. Slowly pushing the door open, he peered inside.

Elizabeth was startled. They never came back. Were they finally going to kill her?

Jason saw her. He blinked. She was there.

Elizabeth began crying. She ran into his arms. He was there.

"Oh, Jason, I knew you'd find me. I never gave up hope."

"I'm sorry it took so long. Are you okay?"

She nodded, sobbing too hard to speak. He buried his face in her hair. She was obviously in need of a bath but it didn't matter right now. He had her back in his arms and he wasn't letting go.

When Elizabeth quieted down, she told him that the men would not check on her until the next morning. Jason checked for cameras and found none. If they could make it out without being seen, they would have a full day's advantage over Marconi and his pal. They snuck upstairs and Jason opened the door. No one was in the kitchen. Making their way outside, they ran for his SUV.

Once safely on the road, Elizabeth began crying again. Jason drove several miles and took a few cautious turns before parking at an abandoned gas station. He pulled her over onto his lap and held her. "Go ahead and cry. I'm here."

Elizabeth raised her face to his. "I never doubted that you would be."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Finding Mama

Elizabeth pulled back. "I need air."

Jason let her out and quickly followed. "I'm sorry. I should have…"

She turned and smiled at him. "No, don't. No apologies. Just give me a minute."

He nodded and watched as she circled the island that had once been home to gas pumps.

Elizabeth looked his way. "I should be rushing home to my sons but all I can think is how great it is just to breathe fresh air."

He walked up and placed a hand on her cheek. "You're amazing. You're so strong."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I don't know about that. I think the breakdown's coming once the novelty of freedom wears off. I just hope I can hold it together in front of Cam and Jake. How are they?"

Jason sighed. "A lot has happened. We thought you were dead."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Really? Did Diane, well, did she…"

"She gave me your letter and I took the boys."

Elizabeth smiled. "Then they were in very good hands. Thank you."

Jason walked back to the car. "That's not all."

"Are they okay? Did someone come after them, too?" Elizabeth's voice rose in panic.

Jason spun around. "They're fine. Spinelli is at your house with Cameron right now. I didn't tell Cam what I was doing, in case you weren't here. I didn't want to get his hopes up. He misses you so much. He cries every night."

Tears began to fall down Elizabeth's cheeks. "My poor baby. What about Jake? I mean, I know he's so little but…"

Jason took a deep breath. "Jake is with Lucky."

"What?"

"Lucky insisted on a DNA test. I'm not Jake's father."

Elizabeth could feel the pain radiating from Jason. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "No, there's been a mistake. You are Jake's father. Jason, I know without a doubt that he is your son."

Jason pulled away from her. "I thought so. I wanted to be more than you know."

"You are!"

Jason shook his head. "All that really matters is getting you home to your sons."

Elizabeth also shook her head. "You matter. I'm not letting this go. I don't understand how the DNA test was wrong but it was. I'm going to prove it."

Jason wrapped his arms around her again. He wanted to focus on her and try to move past the agony of the last five weeks. He realized that she was reaching for straws, anything to distract her from her own pain. He would let her for now. He would let her do whatever she needed.

Lucky glanced up to see his lover coming downstairs. "Is Jake asleep?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, he was so tired. That trip to the park really wore him out."

Lucky tucked his right hand into his pocket. He had been debating this for over two weeks and decided the time was finally right. "Alexis isn't making much headway as far as custody of Cam is concerned."

Sam kissed him. "I'm sorry. Anything I can do to make you feel better?" She began unbuttoning his shirt.

He stopped her. "Let me say this." At her nod, he continued. "Two men, neither of whom are the biological father, well, it's fifty-fifty. Sure, I've been Cam's dad for almost two years and I believe Elizabeth would want her sons together. But she left them with Jason and that counts for something. If this goes to court, I may not get my son back."

Sam shrugged. "So, we fight for him, Lucky. That boy belongs with you."

Lucky cleared his throat. "Alexis thinks that if we were married I would have a much stronger case."

Sam nodded. "Then we get married. Lucky, I told you. Whatever it takes."

Lucky smiled. "Thanks but I don't ever want to get married for the wrong reason again."

"Getting your son is not the wrong reason."

Lucky led her over to the couch. "It's also not the right reason. Sam, I care for you a lot. I think I'm even falling in love with you."

Her eyes watered. "Me, too."

Lucky kissed her but pulled away quickly. "Then marry me because we want a future together."

Sam threw her arms around his neck. "Yes, that's exactly what I want."

When Jason and Elizabeth arrived at her house, Cameron was taking his nap. She spent the next forty-five minutes watching him sleep while Jason watched her.

Cameron opened his eyes and saw his mother. She was smiling and reaching for him. He pulled away, not understanding what was going on. Jason approached and Cam went to him.

Elizabeth began crying and Jason wiped her tears away with one hand. "Shhh, it's okay. He's been through a lot. Just give him a minute."

Cameron began to realize that this really was his mother. He looked up to Jason. "Mama?"

Jason nodded. "Yes, that's your Mama."

With a giggle, Cam dived into her arms. Elizabeth hugged him tight, her eyes meeting Jason's. "Thank you."

They came down to the living room a little later to find Spinelli paying a pizza deliveryman. "Stone Cold, Maternal One. I hope you don't mind but I thought a celebration might be in order and since the Jackal cannot cook I arranged this simple feast."

Elizabeth laughed. "As long as it's not tuna or peanut butter, I'm fine."

Jason winced at the thought of what she had been through. When she looked his way, he plastered a smile on his face. "It's good."

Spinelli grinned. "Good. With that, the Jackal warmly wishes Fair Elizabeth a most happy homecoming. I'm off to see the Loyal Friend." He left with a wave.

Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow. "The Loyal Friend?"

Jason sat on the couch and opened the pizza box. "I don't know, maybe Georgie. You hungry?"

Cameron wiggled out of his mother's arms. "I am!"

The adults laughed and relaxed for the first time in weeks.

Elizabeth waited until Cameron was playing to bring up Jake. "I want to go get Jake." 

Jason agreed but warned her. "Sam will probably be there."

Elizabeth raised her chin. "Nobody is keeping me away from our son."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'm so happy for your reviews! They get me all excited about what's coming in the story. The icing on cake is that several people have signed up for alerts for this fic. You have no idea how amazed I am! Thanks! I know this is short but it's setup for the big ones ahead.

Chapter 5

After a warm reunion with Audrey, Jason and Elizabeth left Cam and headed to the Spencer house. As he drove, Jason watched her from the corner of his eye. She seemed okay but he knew she couldn't be.

"You sure you're ready to face them?"

Elizabeth grimaced. "No, but I want to hold Jake. I want to sleep under the same roof as both my sons."

Jason nodded. "I called Diane while you were talking with your grandmother. She's getting a court order to restore custody to you."

Elizabeth's eyes welled up. "Thank you. I didn't even think of that."

Jason took her hand, needing the contact. "I just want tonight to be perfect."

Elizabeth wanted to reply but was afraid that her emotions were overwhelming her. The perfect ending for tonight would be in Jason's arms. They had talked over and over again about how they couldn't be together but the reasons didn't seem to matter now. She had been kidnapped by one of his enemies. He had spent the last few weeks raising her son. Were they ready to take the next step or was she merely avoiding being alone? It was probably some mixture of the two.

gh

Lucky grilled some burgers for dinner and Sam tossed a salad. Jake was happily chewing a teething ring in his playpen. For Lucky, this was pretty close to heaven on earth. All that was missing was a small boy playing trains on the coffee table.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Lucky pulled Sam to him. "Just counting my blessings."

Sam arched her eyebrows. "Let's see. There's Jake. And this great house. Plus your dad's back in town and Lulu may actually be out of trouble for a couple of days."

Lucky ran a hand through her hair. "And this incredibly sexy woman agreed to be my wife."

She laughed. "That, too." They began to kiss and caress each other. "Whoa. Maybe we should think about getting the little guy down for the night."

Lucky sighed. "It's only 6:30. He's good for another hour." With a lustful look down her body, he groaned. "You think maybe he's too little to be scared by seeing his parents have sex on the couch?"

Sam laughed. "I think he just might be distracted." She pulled him down with her on the soft cushions. It amazed her that she was actually Jake's mother. A few months back, after Jason broke up with her, it seemed like she had lost everything. Now she had a fiancé, one son, and soon another. Life was good.

The banging on the door stopped Sam's hand from further undoing Lucky's zipper. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Lucky stood up and straightened his clothes. "It's probably Nikolas."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Again."

He blew her a kiss as he headed to the door.

gh

Jason parked in front of the Spencer home. As he opened his door, he noticed that Elizabeth hadn't moved. "You okay?"

She shook her head. "It just hit me. What if Jake has forgotten me? You saw Cameron's reaction. Jake is so much younger and he's probably changed so much in the last month."

Jason got out and walked around to her side of the SUV. After opening her door, he took her hand and brought her into his arms. "Jake loves you. You're the most important person in his life."

Elizabeth began to cry. "And I've been gone for weeks. He won't understand."

Jason rubbed her back. "He's just going to be happy you're back."

Elizabeth touched his cheek. "Thank you." She gave a small laugh. "I always seem to be thanking you."

Jason smiled. "I'm just glad I can be there for you."

"Me, too." Holding hands, they made their way to the door of Lucky's home.

gh

Sonny entered the safe house to find a bloody and bruised Richard Marconi tied to a chair. He gestured for Max to step aside. "Marconi, you're a fool, you know that?"

The other man merely stared at the wall.

Sonny smirked. "You're a dead fool unless you give me another target. Who paid you to fake Elizabeth Spencer's death?"

Marconi finally looked to the mob boss. "Maybe I did it on my own. You people, you and Faith and Alcazar, you all think of your boys as puppets you can manipulate. Maybe Giambetti over there can't think for himself but I can."

Sonny slapped him. "Max had many talents, none of which you share. But this isn't about Max. It isn't even about you. See, the thing you can't seem to grasp is that I know you. You, Marconi, aren't capable of this. Somebody told you what Elizabeth means to Jason, somebody sent you to that dentist, and somebody provided the body."

Sonny nodded at Max. The bodyguard punched Marconi in the gut. Sonny walked around the chair and grabbed the man's hair. He leaned close to Marconi's ear and whispered. "You're a dead man. Feel your heart beating in your chest? Not many beats left. Those deep breaths you're taking? They're your last."

He moved back in front of the chair. "Unless you talk. NOW!"

At Sonny's signal, Max snapped Marconi's wrist. When the man remained quiet, Max grabbed a baseball bat and broke his shin.

"Enough," Marconi coughed out.

Sonny smiled and pulled another chair in front of him. "That's all I wanted to hear. From now on, it's all easy."

Marconi knew that he was going to die. There was only way to make it less painful. He said a name and Sonny's face went white. He nodded again to Max and left the house.

He heard the lying bastard moaning and then there was a quiet pop. Maybe they should have kept him alive. Sonny wanted to believe that piece of slime was lying but something felt right about it in a very wrong way.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Yes, I know the chapter title was missing from the last chapter but I just couldn't think of one. Thanks for the reviews! It may take a few days for me to update again. Gotta feed my bank account somehow since Guza won't pay me to do this.

Chapter 6: Losing Lucky

Jason pushed Elizabeth slightly behind him as he knocked on the door. At Lucky's disheveled appearance, Jason stepped into his face. "Lucky, this is gonna be quick and easy, got it?"

Lucky opened his mouth to speak but then Elizabeth was there. She was alive! Lucky grabbed her, embracing her tightly. "Liz! I can't believe it! What happened?" He pulled back and placed a hand on her cheek.

Jason looked over the pair's shoulders and into Sam's eyes. His former girlfriend was angry. Jason wasn't surprised. Sam would never replace Elizabeth. Even if Elizabeth were dead, Sam didn't stand a chance.

Elizabeth removed Lucky's hands. "Where's Jake?"

Sam walked over to the fireplace. Lucky shook himself. "He's right over here."

Elizabeth spotted the playpen and ran over to her son. "Oh, Jake, baby, Mommy's here."

As Jason watched Elizabeth and Jake, realization washed over him. Jake was his. Sonny was right. Elizabeth knew all along. Shoving Lucky aside, he walked over and embraced his family. Elizabeth was crying as she clutched the baby to her chest.

Lucky watched the scene with disgust. Knowing that Elizabeth was having an affair with Jason and seeing it firsthand were two completely different things. As his mind readjusted to her undead status, wheels began turning. "Where have you been?"

Sam saw her chance. "Oh, come on, Lucky, it's clear. Jason had her stashed away someplace and only brought her back to steal your son."

Jason started to speak but soon found himself with an armful of baby.

Elizabeth strode over and slapped Sam. "I've had enough of you! After everything you've done, you attack Jason?"

Sam huffed. "Me? You're the one who broke your marriage vows with my boyfriend! You lied to everyone for months. Right now, you want Jason but as soon as things get tough, you'll come running back to Lucky. Then when that gets a little too hard, you'll be back at Jason's door. You get off by playing them against each other."

"How dare you!" Elizabeth yelled.

Jake's cry caused her to turn back to Jason. Sam took the opportunity to shove Elizabeth over the arm of the couch. Elizabeth fell to the floor and Sam jumped on her back. The two women struggled for several moments as Lucky stared and Jason placed Jake safely in his playpen.

Jason snapped at Lucky. "You gonna help me?"

When Lucky failed to move, Jason flipped him the finger and grabbed Sam. Elizabeth was quickly on her feet and punched Sam square on the mouth. Lucky finally came out of his stupor and stepped into the middle of the fray. Sam didn't see him until it was too late. Her knee hit his groin.

As Lucky doubled over, the ridiculousness of the situation hit Elizabeth. She started laughing. "Jason, let's take our son home."

Jason didn't get the joke but he released Sam, who bent over Lucky murmuring apologies. They left the Spencer home without another word.

gh

Sonny was shaking with rage. It couldn't be true. He trusted the man. That lying asshole had two of the most important people in Sonny's world living under his roof.

Max stepped outside. "Boss, I've got Milo bringing over a cleanup team."

Sonny nodded without speaking.

Max shuffled his feet. "Do you want me to go get him?"

Sonny stared at the evening sky. "No. The next move is Jason's."

gh

Sam placed the icepack on Lucky's lap and brought the washcloth up to her own face. Was it just a few minutes ago that she had it all?

Lucky was too quiet. She had expected him to go chasing after the princess or rant over Jason's presence at bitch's side. His silence baffled her.

Sam took a deep breath, which hurt her busted lip. "Should I call Alexis? You are still legally Jake's father and guardian."

Lucky sharply looked at her. "What does that mean?"

Sam help up a hand. "Easy. It means we get Jake back home where he belongs."

Lucky stood up, the icepack falling to the carpet. "Not tonight, Sam."

"We can't just let Jason steal your son!"

Lucky picked up a picture of Cam and Jake from the desk. "What did she mean?"

Sam joined him and put her head on his shoulder. "What?"

"Elizabeth said 'after everything you've done.'" Lucky stepped away from her. "What have you done, Sam?"

Sam knew this was it. Even if she lied to him, he would find out. She ran both hands through her hair as she decided on her next move. "You know what? Screw it! You want to know what I've done? Fine, I'll tell you."

Lucky's hands balled into fists. "You changed the DNA test results, didn't you?"

Sam laughed. "No, I didn't. As far as I know, you really are Jake's father. Not that it means anything to Jason. If he falls for Elizabeth's so-called charms, he'll make sure you never see your son again."

Lucky released his breath, thankful that his son had not been taken from him again. "Okay, okay. Anything else we can work through."

"Not this," she said. "Lucky, I thought Jason was Jake's father and you were being lied to, just like they lied to me. I stood there and I watched and I didn't say a word."

"When?"

"When Maureen took Jake."

Lucky closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening. "Why?"

"Because she had everything that was supposed to be mine! She had Jason's son and his heart! I wanted her to hurt and I wanted him to feel what it was like to lose it all!"

Sam took a step toward him. "I'm so, so sorry, Lucky. Baby, if I could go back and …"

"Get out."

Sam stopped. "What?"

"Get out!"

She watched him open the door and walk upstairs. Biting back tears, she left. As she stepped off the porch, she heard a loud crash. Sam kept on walking.

gh

Jason stared into Elizabeth's fireplace. It was strange. He had lived here for five weeks but never thought of this house as anything other than Elizabeth's.

She joined him on the sofa and handed him a beer. "I found that in the refrigerator. I'm pretty it's not mine."

Jason wrapped one arm around her and took the bottle in the other. "Thanks." He kissed the top of her head. "The boys asleep?"

"Finally. Cam was so excited and Jake picked up on it." She lifted her head to look up at him. "You could have joined us."

He took a long drink. "No, you needed that."

"And again I'm saying thank you." Elizabeth traced his jaw line. Jason went very still. She used her fingertip to turn his face to her. "I think you should show me how much you missed me."

Jason's nostrils flared. "I don't think you're ready for that."

Standing up and holding out her hand, Elizabeth replied, "I thought you always let me make my own decisions?"

Jason set the beer on the table and took her hand. "Well, if you're sure…" He tugged and she landed in his lap laughing.

He kept her in his arms as he stood. When she stopped laughing, he kissed her softly. "I love you."

Elizabeth wound her fingers through his hair and tugged his face down to hers. "I love you."

As Jason carried her up to her bedroom, her eyes never strayed from his face. He made her homecoming perfect, just like he said he would.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to update. RL issues. Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 7: Losing Nikolas

Elizabeth woke up in the early morning hours. After checking on her sons, she returned to her bedroom and curled back up against Jason. She was tired, so very tired. The last weeks had been torture but she had always known that Jason would find her and bring her home.

Jason knew when she left the room and waited until she was back in his arms. When he felt her tears on his chest, he let her cry. What he didn't realize was that his own eyes were far from dry.

Elizabeth finally looked up. "I never stopped believing in you, Jason. It was just so long and so empty. All I could do was sit there and think."

"What did you think about?"

"Everything: Cam's laughter, Jake's smile, that whole mess with Lucky and the lie. I thought about us, about how much I love you." Elizabeth ran her hand across his stomach. "Jason, I know how dangerous your life is and I don't want to risk Cam or Jake. But loving you and knowing that you love me got me through this whole ordeal. I need you."

Jason sighed and stood up. "You need to know. I thought you were dead. I just focused on the boys and somehow made it through each day." Jason faced her. "I gave up on you. I wasn't looking for you. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth frowned. "But you found me."

"Sonny found you with Spinelli's help."

Elizabeth stared at the ceiling. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does."

Elizabeth got up and crossed over to him. "You were doing what I asked you to do, taking care of Cam and Jake. And as soon as you knew that there was a possibility I was alive, you came for me." She placed her lips on his and coaxed him into kissing her back. "You saved me, Jason, just like I knew you would."

gh

Elizabeth entered her living room early the next morning to see Jason laughing at Cam's silly babble while dancing along with the Disney characters on the TV. Jake was happily playing with his toes in his bouncy seat. Her homecoming was exactly how she pictured it so many times.

Jason smiled at her and held out his hand. He couldn't believe that this was finally happening. It meant extra precautions but he wasn't giving up this woman or their family.

"You never told me what Diane said."

Jason thought back to his conversation with the lawyer last night when Elizabeth was getting the boys in bed. "She recommended that we take Jake over to Mercy for another DNA test."

Elizabeth nodded. "I agree."

Jason kissed her head. "Whenever you're ready, we'll go."

She glanced at him. "I thought you would be more, I don't know, anxious about this." She paused and chewed her lip. "Unless you think that there's no point."

"There is no point." Jason placed a finger on her mouth before she could speak. "I know I'm Jake's dad. I feel it when we all together like this." He kissed her. "I'm sorry. I should have fought back against Lucky sooner."

Elizabeth grinned. "Well, you were devastated at losing wonderful, sexy me so …"

Jason laughed. She always brought such joy to his life. "I won't make that mistake again."

"You better not."

Cam's movie ended and he climbed onto Jason's lap. "Daddy, I want to go play outside."

Jason hugged the boy. "Where are your shoes?"

Elizabeth watched her boys. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but this was worth fighting for.

gh

Elizabeth came downstairs after putting Jake down for his morning nap to find Cam playing with Spinelli.

"Greetings, Maternal One!" Spinelli motioned to Cam. "The Energetic Engineer and the Jackal were just putting the final finishing touches on this marvelous railway construction before taking Chugging Charlie out for his morning run. Would you like to join us?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "No, it looks like you've got it under control. Where's Jason?"

Spinelli rose and held out his hands. "Please don't fear, Maternal One. The Jackal has completed many hours of cyber sleuthing on the subject of childcare. Stone Cold would never leave your prodigy in the care of an unprepared one."

She tucked her hair behind her ear in slight frustration. "I'm sure he wouldn't. I was just wondering where he is."

The young man pointed outside. "Mr. Corinthos Sir has news of the most diabolical nature."

Elizabeth walked over to the door and watched as Sonny spoke. Jason was furious. It could have just been business but Jason's reaction convinced her that it was about her abduction. She glanced back to see that Cam was fine and stepped outside.

Sonny smiled at her. "Welcome home, Elizabeth."

Jason spun around. "You should go back inside."

Elizabeth spoke to Sonny first. "Thank you. I don't know what…"

Sonny hugged her. "It was nothing." He released her. "Jason never believed Michael was dead. He gave me back my son and I am more than happy to repay him."

Elizabeth turned to Jason. "If you can tell that what you're discussing has nothing to do with my kidnapping, I'll leave."

Jason sighed. "I don't want you hurt anymore than you already have been."

"Jason, please, I have to know."

Sonny put a hand on her shoulder. "I agree but, sweetheart, this is nasty business. You have to understand that someone is gonna pay."

Elizabeth frowned. "What you mean is that someone is going to die."

Jason wanted to spare her but she was right. She had to know. "Elizabeth, this person wanted to hurt you and me. He wanted to destroy our family as revenge for something that wasn't even his problem. He hurt us and we can't just let him walk away."

"I know," Elizabeth said, "But why not call the police in?" When both men started to object, she shushed them. "This is not just about your business. If it was, I wouldn't dream of interfering. I know the rules. This is about me and my sons and our life, Jason, and I just want to put it all behind us."

Jason wiped a tear from her eye. She seemed to have a never-ending supply of them and he wasn't sure how many more he could stand. "Please don't do this. Sonny and I will handle it. It will be over sooner this way. Trust me."

"I do."

Sonny cleared his throat. "She needs to know it all, Jason."

Jason shook his head but Elizabeth stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Please. I'll stand by and let you take care of this without another word about the police. Just don't hide anything from me."

Jason stared into her eyes. This was it. He was about to make the whole nightmare even worse for her. It broke his heart but there was nothing else he could do. "Elizabeth, it was Nikolas."

gh

Lucky wanted to be numb. The scotch hadn't helped nor had the complete destruction of the bedroom he shared with first Liz and then Sam. He knew what would work. He had the dealer's number memorized. Just one call and he would be okay.

Nikolas stepped into the house and stared. Samantha had called on her way out of town this morning. He knew this was going to be bad but seeing his brother in even worse shape than last year made him angry. "What are you going to do now? Get high or get your son back? You can't do both."

Lucky whirled on the older man. "Let's see, brother. My not-so-dead ex-wife took my son and her mobster boyfriend will probably put a hit on me if I try to get him back. Your cousin was lying to me, just like pretty much everyone else in this town. Did she tell you that? Did she tell you that she let that woman take Jake?"

Nikolas nodded. "She was hurt. People do crazy things when they're in pain."

Lucky gave a sharp laugh. "So that makes it all okay. If you're hurt, well, just do whatever you can to make somebody else hurt, too. The Cassadine mantra."

Nikolas grabbed Lucky's shirt. "No, you do whatever you to protect your family. I've done things for you, brother, which would horrify you. But everything was about helping you, giving you what you deserve."

Lucky's face fell. "You changed the DNA results. Jake's not really mine, is he?"

Nik shoved him down. "Jake is yours in every way that matters."

Lucky got back to his feet. "How could you do this? How could you stand there and lie to me?"

Nik yelled back. "Aren't you listening? I was trying to give you what you wanted!"

Lucky backed away from Nikolas. There was something in the other man's eyes that sent chills down Lucky's back. His brother was insane. Where had this come from and why hadn't he seen it before? Another thought took his breath. "Were you behind what happened to Elizabeth?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Lucky stared at his brother. This could not be happening. Nikolas had clearly lost his grip on reality and somehow Lucky had missed it. He thought about how much time the Four Musketeers had spent together over the years. Had this been a gradual change? Did Emily know?

Nikolas threw his head back. "Lucky, she isn't the same girl she used to be. She cheated on you and lied about Jake. She was never going to tell you the truth and she wasn't coming back to you. I thought if I could just get her away from Jason…I mean, I was going to tell you where she was, so you could rescue her. Elizabeth would see you for the man you are and forget about Jason. You would have had your family back together." Nik finished by meeting Lucky's eyes. "I did it all for you."

Lucky took several deep breaths. It wasn't helping. Not only had he truly lost his wife and kids but it now seemed that he had lost his brother as well. "Nikolas, this is crazy, you know that?"

"It would have worked if Jason and Sonny had just left well enough alone!" Nik screamed. "Sonny, he took Emily and then tossed her aside like garbage. And Jason was always there, trying to lure Elizabeth away from you, from me, from everyone who loved her. He always wanted her."

Lucky nodded, fully realizing how far gone Nikolas was. "You're right. Jason always wanted Elizabeth." Lucky struggled with what to do next. It was only a matter of time before Jason came after Nikolas and Lucky knew his brother would be killed if the hitman found him. As angry as he was, he didn't want Nikolas dead. "Listen, I need to call my dad and let him know about Elizabeth. Sit down, okay? I'll only be a few minutes."

Nik gave him a strange look but sat in the chair.

Lucky stepped into the kitchen and dialed his father's cell. "Dad?"

"Cowboy! How the hell are ya?"

Lucky closed his eyes. "I need you now."

Luke's voice was instantly serious. "You at the house?"

"Yes."

"I'm on my way."

Lucky snapped his cell phone shut and leaned over the sink. He prayed his father got there before Jason.

gh

Elizabeth's tears were flowing again. "You're wrong. Nikolas wouldn't do this to me. He's one of my closest friends."

Jason pulled her tight against his chest. "Shhh. I'll take care of this."

Elizabeth pushed back. "You'll take care of this? You're going to kill Nikolas, your sister's boyfriend?"

Sonny put a hand on her shoulder. "Elizabeth, I don't know how we're gonna handle this yet. I don't want to cause you any more pain and neither does Jason. But we can't just ignore what he did. He found one of our enemies and paid the man to kidnap you and fake your death. He changed the paternity test results to take Jason's son away."

"What about Emily?" Elizabeth wiped her eyes. "And Spencer? Sonny, are you going to make your nephew an orphan?"

Sonny sighed. "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure everyone I love is safe. That includes you, Jake, Emily, and Spencer."

Elizabeth turned back to Jason. "So you're going to kill Nikolas?"

Jason frowned. "I don't want to but Sonny's right. He has to pay."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I just can't believe that the Nikolas I know is behind this. Are you absolutely sure?"

Jason nodded. "Spinelli has all the evidence if you need to see it."

Elizabeth stepped back into his arms. Just knowing that one of her best friends could do this was incredibly painful. Actually reading through the evidence was unthinkable. "I trust you, but please don't kill him."

"Elizabeth…"

She stroked his cheek. "If it's the only way, then let someone else do it. I don't want Nikolas' blood on your hands. Please, Jason?"

Jason nodded and held her tighter. Sonny walked inside to give them some privacy.

"What will you tell Emily? She's going to be devastated."

Jason kissed her forehead. "I wish I knew. I hate this, too."

"I know," Elizabeth said. "It's not like I want Nikolas to just walk away. I want him to be punished. I want him to suffer for what he put all of us through." Those tears were flowing freely down her cheeks again.

Jason placed his hands on her face, gently wiping the wetness. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Elizabeth leaned up and kissed him. "Please be careful." He ran a thumb over her bottom lip. "Come home to me." She kissed his thumb. "I need you."

Jason's mouth crashed onto hers and, for a little while, Nikolas was far from their minds.

gh

Luke ran into the living room of the Spencer home and found his son and Laura's other offspring watching ESPN. "Cowboy? Where's the fire?"

Lucky glanced at Nik and motioned Luke to the kitchen. Nikolas continued to stare blankly at the television.

Lucky handed his father a bottled water. "Dad, I can't believe this. Elizabeth is alive."

Luke drew his eyebrows together. "That's good news, isn't it?"

Lucky nodded. "Of course!" He paced around the table. "She was kidnapped."

Luke grunted. "Let me guess. Some kind of retaliation against Jason?"

Luke stopped and faced his father. "Nikolas did it. He says he wanted to give me my family back. He changed Jake's paternity test results too."

Luke sat down at the table. "Wow. That's unexpected." He took a long drink of water. "So did the demon seed just confessed all this to you or is this Jason's version of things?"

Lucky joined his father at the table. "He told me everything. But there's more. He's insane, Dad. He's not thinking clearly."

"He's a Cassadine! Insanity is encouraged in that miserable gene pool."

Lucky spread out his hands. "So I should just write my brother off the way you did Mom?"

"Don't bring your mother into this!"

"How can I not? Nikolas is her son and she would want you to help him, you know that!"

Luke stood and turned toward the living room. Nikolas was standing in the door.

Luke walked over to him. "Tell me what happened."

Nikolas frowned. "When?"

Lucky went over to his brother and put an arm around his shoulders. "It's okay. Dad's going to help us. Just talk to him, okay?"

Nikolas looked even more confused. "Help us with what?"

Luke and Lucky exchanged a look. Nik was not faking this. He was deteriorating before their eyes.

Luke swallowed. "Let's start by getting him outta town. My car's out front."

Lucky nodded and led Nikolas out of the house.

gh

Emily looked up from Mr. Guza's chart and into her brother's blue eyes. "Jase! What are you doing here? Where's Cam?"

Jason angled his head over to the lounge. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." 

After they sat down on the small couch, Jason took her hand. "A lot has happened. Elizabeth is alive."

Emily's eyes widened. "What?"

Jason nodded. "She's alive."

Emily grinned. "That's wonderful but how…"

Jason ran his other hand over his brow. "This is where it gets hard. I'm sorry, Emily. I don't want to hurt you."

"Jase, how can my best friend being alive hurt me? I thought you of all people would be ecstatic. You have another chance with the woman you love."

Jason smiled. "Yeah, I do."

Emily hugged him. "Then go for it and don't look back."

Jason hugged her back. "There's more."

Emily laughed. "Jake's really your son, isn't he? I bet Sam changed the results. But I always knew, Jase. He has your eyes and your smile and …"

"Emily," Jason interrupted. "We think the test results were changed but we're gonna make sure."

"Good. I'll be happy to help. We can get to it this afternoon." Emily tried to stand but Jason would not release her hand. "Jase?"

Jason made sure he had her full attention. "Em, I'm sorry."

"About?" she asked. "Wait a minute. Was this a mob thing? Did you hide Elizabeth?"

"No," Jason answered. "Nikolas faked her death and kidnapped her."

Emily froze. "No, no, he wouldn't do that. Nikolas loves Elizabeth like a sister, the way you love me. He would never hurt her!"

Jason sighed. "Maybe he was trying to help Lucky."

Emily rose, crying. "No! He wouldn't do this. I mean, yes, he's been having some episodes but he couldn't do this!"

Jason frowned. "What kind of episodes?"

Emily hiccupped from her sobbing. "He's been violent and lost time. Patrick has run tests but just can't find anything. We thought it might have had something to do with the poison Jerry gave him."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Emily wiped her eyes. "We're handling it, Jason. He's going to be fine."

"He hurt Elizabeth and took my son, Emily. He's not fine!"

Emily shook her head. "He wouldn't take your son from you. After everything that happened with Spencer, he just wouldn't do that!"

Jason put his hands on her shoulders. "You said he's been violent and blacking out?" She nodded and he continued. "Then how can you be sure he didn't do this?"

Emily stepped into her big brother's arms. "I'm in love with him. I would know if he were capable of something like this. I would know."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lucky opened his front door. Luke was leading Nikolas behind him. He stepped onto the porch and stopped.

"Hey, Cowboy, I thought we were in a hurry here."

"Not fast enough, Luke," Sonny said. He was in the front yard with Jason, Max, and Milo.

Luke circled around Lucky and walked up to Sonny. "Look, man, I know what you're thinking. Hell, I probably would be thinking the same thing in your shoes. But here's the situation. Nikolas has lost all his marbles and Lucky and I are gonna get him some help."

Jason drew his eyebrows together as he stared at Nikolas. There was definitely a distant look on his face but Jason was not sure how genuine it was. "I need to talk to him first."

Lucky shook his head. "No way. You're not getting anywhere near my brother!"

Luke took a deep breath. "Jason, buddy, I hate the Cassadines more than anyone but you gotta back down for now."

Sonny raised a hand. "That's not an option. Nikolas is too dangerous to just walk."

Jason was about to speak when he saw it. There was a definite glimpse of awareness on Nikolas' face for a moment. He pushed past Luke and grabbed Nik by the shirt. "You're faking."

Nikolas appeared to be puzzled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lucky shoved Jason. "Back off! He needs help."

Jason snarled at Lucky. "After what he did to Elizabeth, after lying to you, you're sticking up for him?"

"He's family. Wouldn't you do the same for Sonny?"

Jason closed his eyes. He had, in fact, done everything he could to protect Sonny during his depression. Deep down, he understood Lucky's position but he also believed that Nikolas was perfectly sane. The bottom line was that nobody hurt Elizabeth and the boys without paying for it.

Sonny motioned for the Giambetti men to take Nik. They strode past both Luke and Lucky and drug Nik to the SUV.

Luke got in Sonny's face. "You're making a big mistake here, Corinthos, one I won't forget."

Sonny grinned. "You know where I live, Luke, anytime you want to discuss this further."

Sonny and Jason got in the front seats of the SUV and drove off.

Lucky swore and punched the porch column.

"This ain't over yet, Cowboy," Luke reassured him.

gh

Elizabeth handed Emily a glass of lemonade and joined her on the couch.

Emily smiled and took a small sip. "I just can't get over it. You're here. You have no idea how hard it was thinking you were dead. Jason was hurting so much."

Elizabeth bent her head. "I hate that he went through that."

Emily leaned over. "Why don't we focus on the positive? You and Jason are together now, aren't you?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Oh, yeah, we're together."

Emily giggled. "I recognize that look. I feel the same way every time …" She paused and bit her lip. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry but I just can't believe that Nikolas is behind this."

Elizabeth took in her friend's damp eyes and pursed lips. "Emily, I didn't want to believe it, either. But Spinelli found a trail leading straight to him."

Emily stood and began to pace. "He's being set up. Someone could easily plant that kind of information."

"Who?"

Emily shrugged. "One of Jason's enemies? Zacchara? Or maybe Jerry? He's still holding that whole banking thing over my head. And there's always Helena. She would do anything to get her hands on Spencer!"

Elizabeth nodded. "I agree that it could be any of them. Emily, Spinelli is very good at this sort of thing. He would be able to tell if the evidence was planted."

Emily exhaled. "I'm sorry but I won't believe it until Nikolas tells me himself."

gh

Sonny and Jason listened to the sounds coming from the inside of the remote cabin. Max and Milo were working over Nikolas but so far the young man had not broken down.

Sonny looked at Jason. "How far do you want to go with this?"

Jason ran a hand through his hair. "Until he confesses."

Max appeared in the doorway. "Boss, I think he's ready to talk."

The two men walked into the main room. Nikolas was tied to a wood chair. He had several cuts and bruises but was not seriously injured.

Jason knelt in front of him. "Talk to me and I'll end this."

Nikolas spat on him.

Jason calmly wiped it away. "You're dying to brag about this. About how smart you are. So go ahead. We're listening."

Nikolas chuckled. "You know what? I am. I am so far above you on the evolutionary chain that you're just a speck to me. You think I'm afraid to die?" He laughed again. "I'm a Cassadine. We spend our entire lives dancing around death. Do your best."

Sonny watched and waited for Jason to make the next move. Something was definitely off with Nikolas but Sonny couldn't pinpoint what it was.

Jason eyed Nik. "Maybe I'm not gonna kill you. Maybe I want Elizabeth and Emily to see who you really are."

Nik tilted his head. "Please. Please bring them here to see for themselves how you do _business._"

Jason caught Sonny's eye and they left the cabin. Max and Milo began entertaining Nikolas with stories about their favorite unsolved murder cases.

Sonny coughed. "He's not all there."

Jason nodded. "I know. He's not as far gone as Luke thinks he is, either."

Sonny scratched his head. "So what now?"

"I don't know." Jason watched a squirrel scamper across the yard. "I don't know," he repeated quietly.

gh

Luke took Lucky to Jake's Bar. Neither was very talkative but the vodka eventually loosened their tongues.

Lucky drained his shot glass and motioned Coleman for another round. "What am I going to tell Lulu?"

Luke swirled his drink around. "I don't know."

Lucky threw his glass, earning him a dirty look from Coleman. Luke waved the other man off and put a restraining hand on his son. "Take it easy, Cowboy."

"It was bad enough that we got divorced. At least I still had my sons." Lucky began to cry. "Now Jason's taken them and my brother, too. When does it end?"

"It doesn't." Luke squeezed Lucky's shoulder. "It never ends because this whole damn joke called life just keeps going on. You take it, son, you take it and you don't let it destroy you. You get up and fight every day."

Lucky looked at his father. "That's how you survived losing Mom."

Luke nodded. "I hate what's happened to her. I hate watching her just sit there lost in her own mind." Luke met Lucky's eyes. "Nikolas may be better off if Jason kills him."

Lucky was aghast. "How can you say that? Do you really think it would be better if Mom were dead?"

Luke drained his vodka. "Sometimes, Lucky, I do. I really do."

gh

Nikolas began babbling late in the evening. He talked about the dentist and Marconi. He told them that the body in the car was a runaway prostitute he found in New York City. He went on and on about finding the perfect place to hold Elizabeth until Lucky could come for her.

Jason listened to as much as he could take before turning to Sonny. "It's your call. I promised Elizabeth I wouldn't kill him."

Sonny arched an eyebrow. "If this goes to trial, he'll be sent to Shadybrook for a couple of years and then released. Is that what you want?"

Jason shook his head and walked outside.

Sonny nodded at Max and followed after Jason. Nikolas Cassadine paid for his sins.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jason entered the house as quietly as he could. It was late and the boys were certain to be asleep. Elizabeth might be as well. He carefully walked upstairs, avoiding the squeaky step he kept meaning to fix. He first checked on Cameron, who needed covered up. The little boy wiggled so much that the blanket would soon be at his feet again. Jason bent over and kissed the top of head before heading to Jake's nursery.

Elizabeth was just laying the baby in his crib. Jason took a moment to caress his son's back before taking Elizabeth's hand and leading her to their room.

They each got ready for bed silently. Jason wasn't sure how to explain it all to Elizabeth and Elizabeth was afraid of what Jason had to say. Once she was curled up against his side in the dark, she felt safe enough to talk.

"Is he…Is Nikolas gone?" she whispered.

Jason held her tighter. "Yes."

Elizabeth began to cry. She hated that since her return almost all she had done was weep. "I'm sorry. I'm so furious with him and I definitely don't want him near Cam and Jake. But still he was one of my best friends. We grew up together. I thought we'd all grow old together, too."

Jason rubbed her arm. "Elizabeth, I didn't kill him."

She kissed his chest. "I know. You promised and you always keep your promises to me."

He tipped her head up to meet her eyes in the dim glow from the streetlight outside. "Sonny didn't either."

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I don't need the details, Jason."

"Look at me." When she did, he continued. "Nikolas is still alive."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Sonny sent him to a sanitarium in Puerto Rico. It's not fancy but he'll get treatment."

Elizabeth dropped her head to his shoulder. "Thank you."

Jason rolled her onto her back. "You're welcome." He began to nibble at her lips. When she sighed, he kissed her more fully.

gh

Sonny arrived at Greystone to find Emily on his couch. "I thought you might stop by."

"Don't," Emily said, raising a hand to stop him from coming closer. "Don't come near me. Just please explain to me how you could do this. How could you kill Nikolas?"

Sonny leaned against his desk. "It's not that simple, Emily. You told Jason about the rages. Nikolas was a danger to Elizabeth and her boys. He was a danger to you and Spencer, too."

"He loved us! He would never hurt us!" Emily began to sob.

"You can't know that. Supposedly the guy loved Elizabeth and look what he did to her."

Emily shook her head. "He was framed!"

Now it was Sonny's turn to shake his head. "No, he confessed everything. He knew things that we didn't even know."

Emily stood and walked over to the French doors. "This can't be real."

Sonny crossed the room and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

Emily pulled back. "If he did this, and I'm still not sure he did, but if he did, he's sick, Sonny. He needed help. You of all people should understand that."

"You're right."

Emily's eyes widened. "Then how could you kill him?"

Sonny sighed and walked over to the bar. Grabbing a bottled water, he faced her again. "I didn't."

Emily looked to the ceiling. "Of course not," she said with disbelief.

"I didn't," Sonny protested. "I sent him away, to someplace where he can get help."

Emily stared at him. "Please tell me the truth."

"That is the truth." Sonny walked over and put his hand on her cheek. "I sent Nikolas to a sanitarium. He'll be kept there until Jason and I can be sure that he's no longer a threat." Sonny leaned close to her face. "He's alive because you love him. I care about you. I'm sorry that you're hurting."

Emily knew he was being honest with her. His face was open and regretful. He may have wanted Nikolas dead but hadn't killed him. Emily bit her lip. "Am I supposed to thank you?"

"No," Sonny sighed as he stepped away.

Emily left without another word.

gh

Sonny's next visitor was Luke.

Luke poured himself a scotch without greeting the mob boss.

Sonny threw out an arm. "Make yourself at home, Luke." 

Luke drained the liquor in one gulp. "Where's the demon spawn?"

Sonny arched an eyebrow. "How do you know that he's not dead?"

Luke laughed harshly. "Sonny, my old friend, I know you." Luke poured himself another drink. "You wouldn't kill a guy who'd lost his marbles." Luke pointed with his glass. "You're not that big of a hypocrite."

Sonny smiled. "You're right."

"So, where's the demented prince?"

Sonny sat in the chair. "Getting some much needed help."

Luke nodded. "And then?"

Sonny shrugged. "And then we'll see."

Luke finished his second drink. "Fair enough." Luke saluted Sonny and left.

Sonny sighed. He had a feeling this was just going to get messier.

gh

Lucky stared into the fire. His father's call to let him that Nikolas was still alive had done nothing to reassure him. He believed it was only a matter of time until Jason finished the job. He knew he needed to find Nikolas but the vodka from earlier was making it hard to think. For now, he just wanted to sleep.

gh

Elizabeth stared into the fire. Jason soon joined her on the floor. She leaned into his side. "I don't know how I feel. Everything that's happened over the last couple of days, it's just too much, you know?"

Jason exhaled slowly. "I know. You're back, Jake's mine, Nikolas…"

Elizabeth pulled back to look into his eyes. "That's the hardest part. I still want to believe that we're wrong. I loved Nikolas like a brother. I just don't understand."

Jason kissed her forehead. "Neither do I."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and settled back into his arms. "We haven't really talked about what comes next."

"Do you want me to move back to the penthouse?"

Elizabeth chose her words carefully. "No, I don't ever want you to leave. But if you want to or if you think you should…"

Jason kissed her. "I want to stay here."

Elizabeth smiled and brought a hand up to stroke his cheek. "That's settled then." She kissed his the corner of his mouth and raised herself up to straddle his legs. "I love you."

"I love you."

the end

Author's note: I want to say thank you to everyone who encouraged me throughout this story. Whether you took the time to review or added this story to your alerts or favorites, you brightened my day! I was going to list you all but there were many and I'm afraid I'd accidentally leave someone out. Just know that you're appreciated very much.

As for a sequel, it's in the beginning stages. Give me a little while to hammer out the details. Then again, if you think it would be a waste of time, just let me know and I'll trash it.


End file.
